In recent years, technology for transferring a thin film integrated circuit formed on an insulating substrate has been developed. According to such a technology, for example, by providing a separation layer between a thin film integrated circuit and a substrate and removing the separation layer by a gas containing halogen, the thin film integrated circuit is separated from the supporting substrate and then transferred. (For example, Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-254686).